


The Golden Boy

by sir_red



Series: Beach boys [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Beach Boys, Blow Jobs, Budgie smugglers, M/M, Speedos, beach, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So as usual a pervy fic. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment or kudos. Lots of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Boy

The boy that came out of the surf was golden. Normally Michael would have never thought that was an appropriate adjective for a human being. Yet it fit for Luke Hemmings. His surf-kissed hair hung limply beside his face like strands of gold and droplets of water ran down his chest like angel’s tears. Luke wore bright green budgie smugglers and he did so with the confidence of male model at a photo shoot. Michael knew his name from school though he had never worked up the courage to talk to him.

Just as the sunlight caught his hair the boy smiled at something said to him by his dark-skinned friend and his smile lit up. He had the most perfectly white teeth yet Michael noticed something beyond the immediate beauty of the smile. There was a perfect vulnerability to Luke Hemmings that drew Michael’s attention. 

Michael wasn’t the sort of guy that spent a lot of time at the beach. For Michael going to the beach meant either waiting until the sun had basically set, like a freakin’ vampire, or donning so much sunscreen that his skin was oily enough for a deep fryer. Neither option was particularly attractive. So he sat under an inappropriately bright beach umbrella he had borrowed from his mother (but which he sat far enough away from that he hoped people would think he found it there). Michael’s fingers held his place in a paperback novel and he waited until it became dark enough for him to swim. 

Another golden haired boy came up behind the pretty Luke and gave him a tremendous wedgie. Luke’s beautiful arse became briefly visible, his butt cheeks exposed like he was wearing a thong. Even his arse was golden, Michael wondered to himself whether Luke sometimes tanned naked. Several people around laughed at Luke but he just joined in their laughter and pushed Ashton back. Ash gave Luke an contrite look and the two fist bumped in that peculiar way straight boys immediately forgave each other for public humiliation.

Michael smiled and for a moment it almost looked like Luke looked his way. He quickly looked back down at his book. Michael blushed furiously even as he thought of how beautiful the boy had been. He kept staring at his book trying to ignore the raging hard on tenting his faded board shorts. Michael kept his knees pointing skyward and his erect penis locked between his thighs to prevent it from being too obvious. 

After a moment a shadow moved in front of the sun and Michael found he couldn’t look up. There was a smell of sea water and musk to accompany the shadow. Michael sighed quietly, assuming it was one of the numerous school bullies deciding to bother him. He looked up only to find his eyes at crotch level with Luke’s impressive package. 

“Hi,” Michael said, not looking up from Luke’s groin.

“Are you speaking to me?” Luke asked, a wicked grin on his face, “or the Penguin?”

“You call your penis “the Penguin”?” Michael demanded, half amused half outraged.

“What do you call yours?” Luke asked easily.

“I don’t call it anything,” Michael told him, before it occurred to him he was discussing penises with Luke Hemmings, “I don’t converse with it.” 

“No,” Luke agreed, “that would be weird. Shove over.”

Michael bum-shuffled closer to the umbrella and Luke lay down next to him. The golden boy propped his head up on his elbow and looked up at Michael. At first the two didn’t speak. Michael self consciously pulled part of his fringe – black today – to hide his face. 

“Don’t do that,” Luke said gently, he reached up and brushed a few hairs back behind Michael’s ear. 

Michael blushed furiously once again.

“You know I love it when you blush,” Luke said conversationally.

“Really?” Michael asked, “I hate it.”

“It’s …cute,” Luke said as though it took him a moment to decide which word to use.

“That’s not the word I would use,” Michael disagreed. 

“So how come you’ve never spoken to me, Michael?” Luke asked. 

Michael was a little shocked by the turn in conversation but found himself speaking regardless. This surprised Michael, normally he didn’t find it easy to talk to anyone, especially not hot guys he had had a crush on since kindergarten. 

“What makes you think I want to speak to you?” Michael asked quietly.

“Well there’s the way you stare at my arse,” Luke noted casually, “and then there’s that time we played shirts and skins at school and the sight of me shirtless hospitalised you.”

“That’s not true,” Michael protested.

“Dude you ran into a wall… you were concussed…” Luke pointed out amused. 

“It was…hot that day,” Michael said lamely.

“That’s what he said,” Luke said with a devilish grin.

“OK so maybe I like you,” Michael said, “are you done torturing me now? You can go back to your cool friends.”

Luke laughed.

“You think Ash and Cal are cool?” Luke said sounding amused, “don’t tell them that I’d never hear the end of it.

“Besides there’s nothing wrong with a bit of torture… as long as everyone’s having fun,” Luke added.

“Bullshit,” Michael said, sounding certain and sad, “there’s no way you are interested. This is some kind of game.”

Luke laughed again. 

“Dude how do I convince you I’m interested,” Luke demanded, “what do I need to do? Bend over and count to ten?”

Michael looked at Luke with the most vulnerable kind of hope that Luke found himself immediately touched. 

“Look,” Luke said, “I’m going home to my place to shower… you can join me, or you can stay here and read…whatever it is you’re reading…” 

Luke stood and dusted off his butt. Michael looked up at him thoughtfully for a moment and then stood to follow the boy god.

Luke’s house was an ordinary kind of place. Not as nice as Michael’s. The difference between Luke’s palce and Michael’s was that it was obviously lived in. There was also love. Even though the place was empty Michael could tell that a family lived there. So often in his own home he felt like he was in a mausoleum. A very clean, very stylish, mausoleum. 

“So I’m gonna shower now,” Luke said, almost shyly. 

“OK,” Michael said dumbly, standing in the kitchen, gripping his lukewarm glass of water like it was a lifeline. 

“You’re really not any good at this, huh?” Luke asked Michael, who just looked at him perplexed. 

Luke sighed and reached over and kissed Michael full on the lips. The kiss was fierce and hard, completely unlike Michael’s few disastrous experiments with girls. Luke’s pale golden hair was nearly invisible on his face but Michael felt the bristle as he kissed Luke back. Luke soon had his fingers pressing against Michael’s cock and like a ninja he undid the bow that held Michael’s boardies up without even looking. Luke also pulled off Michael’s shirt, though Michael suddenly felt very self-conscious. If Luke noticed he didn’t say anything, his lips made the transition from Michael’s mouth to his collarbone and then worked his way down to each of his nipples. 

Michael cried out as Luke bit his right nipple. 

“Just making sure you’re still paying attention,” Luke said wickedly, between kisses as he made his way down to Michaels’ belly button. 

Normally Michael would have felt very self-conscious standing in his polka dot boxer shorts in a strange boy’s kitchen but Luke’s kisses were so thorough, so expert that Michael found he couldn’t think of anything else. 

Michael’s cock was straining, precum leaking through his boxers. His cock stuck directly out, never before had Michael found the cotton material restraining. Suddenly he did. Luke smiled as he surveyed Michael’s cotton covered cock, then he planted a single kiss on the head. 

Luke looked up at Michael. Michael marvelled at the deep blue colour of his eyes. Michael felt corny even thinking it but they reminded him of the ocean. 

With the skill of a primary school bully Luke pulled down Michael’s boxers. Luke kept his eyes up on Michael’s face as he took Michael’s cock into his mouth. At first Michael thought he would just suck on the tip a bit but in the first swallow Luke took the whole thing, from painfully flared head all the way to the base. 

“Holy shit,” Michael said awed. 

Luke started laughing and the sensation did all kinds of interesting things to Michael. 

Suddenly Michael realised he was on the edge. 

“I think I’m gonna cum!” he exclaimed. 

Luke just kept blowing him. Then he came and Luke swallowed his whole load, all except a single bead of cum which spilled from his swollen lips to dribble obscenely down his chin.

Luke pulled off Michael’s wet cock with a pop sound that Michael decided should be illegal. Luke stood up and Michael noticed for the first time he was hard as well. Luke didn’t have a massive cock, not even as big as Michael’s but he had nothing to be ashamed of. 

Without even thinking Michael leaned over and licked the last dribble of his cum of Luke’s face. Luke shuddered with appreciation.

“You’re really good at that,” Michael said still awed.

“Yeah,” Luke agreed immodestly, “I’ve had plenty of practice.” 

“Really?” Michael asked interested.

“Ash is a bit of a slut,” Luke said easily. 

“No kidding,” Michael said, surprised. 

“I don’t think you’re quite ready for him yet champ,” Luke said to Michael looking amused.

“Why’s that?” Michael asked, a hint of challenge in his voice.

“He’d fuck you so hard you wouldn’t walk for a week,” Luke told him calmly.

Michael was instantly hard again.

“Oi,” Luke said lightly noticing Michael’s boner, looking down at his own crotch, “someone’s missing out here.”

“I’ve never blown a guy before,” Michael admitted nervously. 

“Don’t worry,” Luke assured him, “I’m gonna make sure you get lots of practice.”

Michael turned bright red. Then he kneeled before the boy-god for his first lesson.


End file.
